User talk:Steiger 350
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chamberlain Super 90 page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 15:55, 26 September 2009 Thanks for new photos Thanks for uploading a great collection of photos. I however note that you have not selected any of the license/copyright options on upload to add a copyright tag to the image page. If they are your photos please add (you took them and release the image for re use), or which says you release them but require than anybody else re using them on another site must attribute them as your work. If they are from a source like wikipedia please use . If from a public domain source . If from the Web please discuse or add a back link to source as they are probably copy right of somebody, unless they have a CC tag (creative commons license) or a licemse (as Wikia and Wikipedia were originally). Unfortunately 'Wikia' terms of use require images to have a relevant declaration that is compatible with wikia's license (copyright) allowing re use by others (of the image) and they may be deleted if a suitable tag is not added. (this does not mean they will be immediately deleted but may be at any time in the future). Other options are (usually for old images or corporate Logos etc to illustrate a companies article). See w:Wikia:Licensing for more details or . If you have any questions on this please ask, or look in the help files. Note at upload time there is a drop down menu to select common options, if left blank it will be added to a special group (category) by the system in a few days. Some great images, any way thanks again for uploading them. - BulldozerD11 21:15, September 26, 2009 (UTC) (Tractor Wikia Admin)